Love Returned
by Ms.Butler121709
Summary: It's been over 10 years since the events that brought Lorraine to Erik. Over 10 years since she was separated from her love. Now a mother, her son a splitting image of his father and a life in New York, Lorraine is coping with what happened to her. But of course life could never be that easy. And who's to say the same thing won't happen again? SEQUEL TO LOVE LOST. ErikXOC
1. Love Never Dies

**A/N: So I know this is quick but, I just felt like I couldn't get the story out of my mind. I just couldn't stop writing. So here it is the first chapter of Love Returned my sequel to Love Lost. I wanted to keep with the story that ALW did with Love Never Dies, but of course with my own spin. I am really excited to see how this goes and where the story leads me. The first chapter is really long but I didn't want to cut it into two chapters. Plus we had to see where Lorraine was now. Oh don't worry we'll still have Erik POVs those are some of my favorite to write. I'm going to try to stay on top of the story though.**

 **Let me know what you think! Thanks guys!**

Standing with the door to our apartment open I couldn't contain my impatience, we were running late. "Honey, I need you to hurry up! We're not going to have time to get breakfast!" I yelled into the next room.

"I'm coming I'm coming." A muffled voice came from the room. I hurt a thump and a small groan. "I can't put shoes on standing up." The voice got louder and a body appeared in the doorway to the living room. "I'm sorry Mom, I didn't mean to be so long. I couldn't find my library book."

I held out his book bag and jacket as he made his way for the door. "It's really okay we'll just grab something quick at the corner store today. I'll make us a special dinner to make up for it." As he grabbed his jacket and started putting it on, I smiled at how handsome my son was becoming. Gabriel was ten now and every day he was turning more and more into his father. His green eyes were a mirror image of Erik, and his curly hair was the same dark shade. I can't lie and say it didn't hurt, but it's just become second knowledge. I love my son more than anything, and nothing could change that.

I must have been unfocused because I was quickly being scolded by a ten-year old. "Mom, we have to leave." I shook my head to clear my thoughts and then quickly checked that we had everything we needed. I lead Gabe through the door and locked up our apartment.

As we made our way down the stairs we called out our 'good mornings' to our neighbors, not wanting to seem rude even in a hurry. Mrs. Noran, who lived on the fourth floor and a repeat sitter for Gabe stopped and offered us some muffins she made this morning and we each were grateful for the quick breakfast. Gabe thanked her as he already started stuffing his mouth. I laughed, "Have a great day, Mrs. Noran. We'll stop by this weekend for lunch one day. I'll bring something over." She smiled and waved us off.

We continued our descent and made it out onto the busy street. The city was already awake and moving and we started making our way down the street with the crowd. Gabe was going on and on about this new project that he had to work on over the next couple weeks and I let him go on. We would need a lot of craft supplies that I know we didn't already have but it would be a fun project to work on.

The walk wasn't terribly long to his school, we walked their every morning as long as the weather wasn't terrible. We would stop and grab breakfast at our favorite cafe in the morning and then I would walk him to the gates of his school.

Drifting out of my thoughts I smiled down at Gabe as he was still talking. We were almost to his school, glancing at my watch I was happy to notice that we were going to make it on time. "Sweetheart, how about this weekend we get all the stuff for your project and we'll get started." He nodded, "Yes! I want to start early."

I stopped walking when we made it to the gates of his school and stooped down to be face to face. "I'm going to have James pick you up today on his way to rehearsals, alright. I'll have a spot for you to do your homework." Gabe's eyes lit up, he loved James. "It'll be a late day again, rehearsals are almost over."

Gabe nodded, "Okay I'll see you after school Mom." I hugged him goodbye, lingering I hated leaving him even though he was only going to school. "I love you honey."

"I love you too Mom." I let him go and he made is way into school with the hoard of other students. I watched his mop of black hair blend in with the crowd then made my way to work.

I would walk to the music store after dropping Gabe off and work for most of the morning than I'd catch a cab to rehearsals. It was a hassle sometimes, but I loved my job and I wouldn't give up performing for the world.

Walking to work was my thinking time, where I'd have time to just think and I'd listen to my music and watch as the multitudes of people walked around me. It was during these quiet moments that I would feel the loneliness that I kept at bay sneak up on me. And I would think about what my life would be like if I was still with Erik. Since coming back all I've done is focus on making our life comfortable. It was a continuous effort, but it was worth every day.

Yet I couldn't help but make it difficult for myself. I wanted Erik, he stuck with me like a slow-burning coal in the pit of my stomach. Occasionally that weakness would show itself and I'd find myself a dark-haired man and for as long as I needed I would pretend. It was wrong, but I craved that intimacy which I could never have with who I wanted. And I never dragged the men along for long, I had responsibilities and I couldn't have men constantly coming in and out of Gabe's life. But nights can be lonely and sometimes all I wanted was the strong hands of a man who when I closed my eyes was who I needed.

The next song on my shuffle tore me out of my thoughts, the familiar music causing a tightness in my chest that made me rip the headphones away from my ears and turn off my music I didn't want to listen to that right now maybe later. I was a couple stores down from work and I paused looking at my watch. I had a couple moments, and I took a minute to compose myself before I clocked in. I needed to catch my breath. Thinking about Erik even now made me a little emotional.

Even though it's been over ten years since I've returned I can still remember every moment with Erik as if it happened yesterday. I needed to move on, but I just couldn't. I took a couple centering breaths then walked the remaining distance into work.

Sean was already sorting through the music when I walked in the door. "What's happening Lorraine?"

I smiled as I walked behind the counter shoving my belongings under it. "Not a whole lot just dropped Gabe off at school. It's been a tough week, rehearsals are kicking my ass but other than that it's been alright." Sean nodded in understanding, "You always love the stress of rehearsals though." I laughed in agreement.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Sean motioned around him, "Sort away peasant." I got out from behind the counter. "If you want you can leave early today, it's going to be slow and you could use the break before rehearsals." Sean told me as we got into our work. "Thanks Sean, that means a lot."

We got into sorting we held a steady stream of conversation about pretty much anything. He told me about how his girlfriend was doing and their decision to move in together. I was happy he was going through with it, she was a lovely woman. We've gone out as a group a couple times and every time I could see why Sean loved her.

It was when we were talking about the latest Josh Groban album that something weird happened. "All I'm saying is that he should release something new, I love his covers and even I have to admit that his "All I Ask of You" is really gre-" The bell over the door gave off a metallic ring as someone entered the shop, the noise is what caught my attention. We had a good couple dozen individuals in today but I always looked to see who was coming in, and this time the face made me freeze mid-sort.

It couldn't be. "Louis." His name slipped out before I could stop it. I don't know why I said it but the man who walked in had the same dark hair, although now cut in a modern style, and blue gray eyes that I remembered. As he walked over to me his walk was the same, I almost forgot how tall he was when he stopped next to me I saw the muscles through his sweater. Even I could appreciate how good looking this man was, even though he couldn't possibly be Louis.

"Good morning, cherie." I could feel the heat in my cheeks. "I've been wandering through every music store in this city all morning and I was wondering if you could help me."

I nodded, "Of course, my name's Lorraine. It'd be a pleasure to help you...?" I left it open for him to supply his name. "René." He smiled down at me.

"Well René, I would be happy to help however I can." The next half an hour we spend talking about concertos and I helped him pick one out as a gift for his grandmother, which I found out was the reason why he was so concerned about finding the right one.

As I was ringing him up, he was telling me the story about one of the times he visited his grandmother at her nursing home and how it made it to second base with one of the older ladies there. I was laughing as I handed his card back to him and wrapped his purchase up nicely.

"Well René, I hope your grandmother likes the gift." He nodded, "Me too." He went to walk away and stopped, "How about this, if she loves it. I'll have to come back and let you know. And if she doesn't... well then I'll come back to let you know she doesn't. How does next Friday at 8 sound?"

I couldn't believe it, "I suppose I'm free," I told him grabbing one of the business cards off the counter I wrote down my number and gave it to him. "Have a great day." Smiling, I followed his back as he walked out the store, taking the sight of his backside in as he left.

"That was one of the weirdest things that happened since I've moved here." Sean who oddly made himself scare during the whole ordeal made himself known. "What was so weird about that. He's hot, you're super hot, go forth and make beautiful babies so that Gabe has some siblings."

I ignored him, "He looks like someone I haven't seen in over a decade. Like exactly like them but the name's all wrong. I honestly never thought I'd see that face again in my entire life. And here it walks into my work." Sean looked at me when he noticed how freaked I was.

"Is this one of those unspoken of pre-New York things isn't it?" I nodded, I've know Sean almost as long as I've lived in New York and he knew as much as I could tell him without sounding like a complete loon.

"Well then it's only fair, go. Get out of here, go get one of those overpriced coffee drinks you like so well, relax a little bit, listen to that new Groban album and text me when you get to rehearsals. I want to know how they go." I reached down and grabbed my stuff from below the counter and pulled on my coat. "Thanks Sean, I owe you one. Also if I'm listening to Groban, you got to listen to the latest from some of the artists I like too for once."

"See you later babe." He yelled behind him as he went to the backroom. I shook my head as I left the store. I walked to the curb and motioned for a cab, checking my phone as I waited for the one that saw me to pull up. Sliding into the cab I told the man where I was going and sat back for the ride. I had a couple messages to look at and I needed to check my email.

Before I knew it the cabbie stopped and told me we made it, I thanked him handed him his money and headed out. I had a little while until I would need to get to practice. So I even though I resented the fact he knew me too well I walked into the nearest Starbucks and got my caramel macchiato and found a quiet spot to look over my script even though I really didn't need to.

The alarm I set on my phone alerted me that I needed to head over to rehearsals so I put my belongings away and tossed my empty cup in the trash, waving at the barista as I left.

Walking into the building I was immediately greeting by the feeling of being home. It felt right to be here, dancing and singing. I felt more at ease when performing. Looking at my watch James would be here within the hour with Gabe, so I got up to the stage and when behind the curtain. I found an empty vanity that he could use for homework and still be where I could see him. I laid my stuff down to keep it for him then shed down to my tights and undershirt, walking over to the group I started warming up.

We were all warming up, talking amongst ourselves even though we saw each other yesterday when the door opened up and James walked in followed by Gabe. "Hey Mom!" Gabe yelled waving as he made his way to the stage. I broke off from my group and met up with them as they climbed the stairs. "How was school honey?"

"Oh it was so much fun mother, I just didn't want to leave." James answered before Gabe could.

"Shut up nerd I was talking to my son." I leaned down to hug him hello, "I've missed you today. School was good?" He nodded, telling me about what he was going over in classes today.

I walked him over to the vanity and moved my stuff to the floor. "Here sit here and start on your homework. I have snacks in my purse if you're hungry. We'll have dinner when I'm done." I leaned down and kissed his forehead then made my way over to James. "How was he?"

"He was just fine darling, don't worry I love that kid. he could be a terror and I'd still look past it." I smiled, "Thanks for picking him up, I really do appreciate it, how about you come over for dinner tonight?"

"Honey I would never miss out dinner with my favorite family, I'll just tell Tyler to push our date to tomorrow." I went to fight him but he stopped me, "No, I haven't hung out with my number 1 lately and I've missed Gabe. I'll come home with you two."

Our choreographer motioned for our attention and we went to the group to get started.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

James closed the door behind us as I dropped my belongs beside the door. Gabe did too, already having finished his homework at rehearsals. "Mom can I play my game?" I nodded, "Dinner will be a little bit so you can play until its ready." He went to his room where the sounds of video games made their way out into the apartment.

I walked over to the stereo and pushed play, the voices of the London Phantom cast filling the room. "Sorry I just feel like it's a Phantom moment, it's been a while since I've listened to it."

James just nodded as he walked into the kitchen, raiding my fridge. "It's on the bottom shelf behind the takeout boxes. I shoved them back their last night." He made a sound of triumph as he lifted the half full wine bottles in the air.

"I knew I could count on you Lorraine." He reached for the glasses out of the counter as I worked around him getting dinner ready.

"So how is Tyler doing? You've been together for awhile now." We went on like that talking about James' life and mine even though we've talked to each other every day. I told him about the weird run in I had with René at work this morning and he understood, he was one of the few who I talked to about pre-New York. There really wasn't anyone else I talked to about it or that I felt comfortable talking about it to so Sean and James were important to me.

"So other than that weirdness I have wonderful news. I got you and Gabe tickets to the American showing of Love Never Dies." It's in a couple weeks, but I thought you would like to take him for his birthday. I know your obsession with the Phantom and his as well so I'd like to think that I have out done myself." I smiled trying to be as happy about it as I could, I couldn't turn down such a great gift.

Gabe walked out of his room then, "Hey bud, you want to set the table dinner's almost ready." He nodded and went to grab the plates and silverware. Dinner was set out, wine was refilled, juice for the young one, and we enjoyed this moment with our weird little family. Conversation flowed, Gabe talked more about his day, and we talked about the show we would be seeing.

We all worked together cleaning up the dishes, then James got ready to leave. "You don't have to leave, you could sleep here?" He smiled by denied the offer, "Not tonight sweetheart, Tyler isn't at my place so I have to be their for the baby." 'Baby' of course meaning his dog. "I don't want to leave her alone."

"I understand, I'll see you tomorrow then." I hugged him tightly goodbye, then Gabe ran up and hugged him goodbye as well. "Bye munchkin, I'll see you two tomorrow." He closed the door behind him and I latched the locks.

"Alright you want to get cleaned up, then we can watch a movie before bed." I looked down at him, happy with how well the day went. He went to get cleaned up and I started straightening the apartment real quick.

I went into my room and took a deep breath, I was good. We were good. I looked around for the pajamas that I flung somewhere this morning and found them at the foot of my bed. I quickly changed then made my way out to the living room. I grabbed another glass of wine and sat down on the couch.

I was in the middle of a conversation with Sean when Gabe came out and laid down against me on the couch. "You ready for a movie bud?" He nodded. "You choose tonight, I don't care." He grabbed the remote and bringing up Netflix he chose the Karimloo version of Phantom. I couldn't say I was surprised.

We snuggled deeper together on the couch and watched as the movie played out on screen. I can't say I was alright, I started crying pretty quick but Gabe was used to me getting emotional about Phantom. He didn't know the truth though.

He just knew that his father was a great man, one who would be here with us if he could. He knew that his father was a wonderful, giving, talented musician. I couldn't tell him the truth because how do you tell your son that his father is the Phantom of the Opera.

I wrapped my arm around the small body next to me and in our own little world we spent the night with the man who was missing from our life, if only for a few hours. We both fell asleep on the couch too comfortable together to move to our beds.


	2. Our Story Had Only Begun

His hands made their way down my sides, grabbing my hips and bringing me closer to his body. I traced the line of his shoulders and threaded my fingers through his dark hair, pulling his lips to mine. I could feel his sigh as our lips met.

I never thought would ever feel this way again and now that it was happening I couldn't get enough. I felt as if his touch was consuming me and I needed more or I wouldn't make it.

The feel of his lips moving away from mine, leaving a burning trail down my neck made every one of my nerves feel alive. I was lost to the sensations he was creating, and felt the sharp sting of teeth as he bit the spot that made me writhe against him. His tongue smoothed over the spot as I pulled at the strands still in my grasp causing a low moan fall from his mouth.

I pushed us towards the bed wanting to get as close to him as possible before anything would happen. I pulled his face up to mine and looked into his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something.

… **DON'T KNOW HOW YOU DO THE VOODOO THAT YOU DO SO WELL IT'S A SPELL, HELL, MAKES ME WANNA…**

Almost falling off the edge of the bed, I was more than disoriented to say the least. The sound of my ringtone woke me up out of my dream, and I was disappointed I would be unable to hear what he had to say. I grabbed my phone off the end table answering it before it went to voicemail.

"Hey bitch, good morning." James shouted into my ear. "Nice to know you're alive." I groaned and leaned my forehead against my mattress.

"What time is it? Is the sun even up? It's Saturday right? I can't believe you woke me up, I was having a very important dream." I replied. "Can't I have one day to sleep in? Gabe is at a friend's house, this is my free day!"

"First of all dear, it's only 9. Second, it may be Saturday but we have plans all day and you are not flaking out on me, especially over a dream as sexy as the one you were having. And before you freak, you sound frustrated I know that tone. So no I'm almost to your door, I'll be right-"

"Here." The door shut behind him and I could hear him walking into the apartment dropping things off on the kitchen table. "Wow how much did you drink last night?"

I flipped him off even though he couldn't see and crawled my way into a standing position. "I can't believe I gave you a key. I'm regretting it so very deeply now."

"No, you aren't I brought cinnamon rolls. There's no way you could truly feel that way." He replied, I could hear the smile in his response. I pulled on the closest pair of pants and went to the kitchen. Okay so maybe I didn't regret anything.

"So what are we doing today? I mean instead of sleeping like I was planning to." I reached for a roll and a cup I knew would contain my favorite coffee.

He looked around at the mess I forgot to clean up last night. "Was it just you here last night? No one was with you?"

I nodded, my mouth full of food. Swallowing, I explained. "I was alone and I was feeling meh. And there may have been a number of half-opened bottles in my fridge. I felt entitled to finish them especially since Gabe wasn't here. I mean I'm not really used to being alone."

He gave me a sympathetic look, "I understand, and so that's why I'm here. We're going to eat all this food, drink all this coffee, then get ready because the Love Never Dies show is tonight. Don't tell me you forgot?!"

"No I didn't forget, I just have been busy lately. Gabe has been going on and on about it since you first told us." He wouldn't stop talking about it really which was odd because it definitely isn't his first show. One of the perks on being in shows is being able to see them, but for some reason this one was really different for him.

"Well like I said, let's eat and drink. I have the whole day set up so that you can get pampered and ready. You are going to feel like a goddess by tonight."

We laughed our way through breakfast and he brought me up to speed on what the day was going to hold.

"I know you can do all this on your own before you go but this was a better and more fun way to do so, while also allowing you the chance to do something you normally wouldn't. Gabe can get ready later too, but he doesn't need nearly as much time as you would." I nodded in agreement.

He was still talking as I walked back to my room to get dressed, "Sooo, Lorraine."

"Sooo, James." I laughed in response to his tone.

"Have you talked to that guy from the store the other day, you have a date with him coming up don't you?"

I was in the middle of smoothing down my dress and froze, "How'd you know about that?" I hadn't told anyone about it and I was trying to think about how much I really wanted to go on the date in the first place. It was fun and exciting in the moment, but with time to think about it I wasn't sure it was what I really wanted to do.

"Sean texted me pretty much as soon as you left work." I slipped into my boots and walked out to him grabbing purse.

"Well you and Sean need to chill, I might go on the date I might not. It depends. I mean I don't know anything about him really. I'll think about it, okay?"

He wrapped his arm around me and we made our way out of the apartment, I locked up behind us as we went to leave the building. The distance to the first stop for the day wasn't very far so we would walk, but then we'd catch a taxi to the next stop. James would then take me to work where he got one of the makeup artists to do my makeup in return for him covering for her one night. Gabe's friend's father would be bringing him to us at the theater later since we would be leaving from there to walk to our show. It was actually well thought out, James could be very organized and on top of things when he wanted to.

"Gabe's tux is at the theater, we left there so it would be easier than transporting it everywhere. Now let's get started we have a big day ahead of us." James took my hand and picking up our speed lead me to the first stop.


	3. Have You Ever Yearned To Go

"James, you are an absolute godsend. I don't think I've ever looked this good." I looked at the reflection staring back at me. Smokey-eyed and red lipped, I smiled at the woman in the mirror. I mean obviously I have worn makeup before and had been made up for shows but this was different, this felt special. "What would I do without you babe?"

He stood behind me and his eyes met mine in the mirror, "Crash and burn baby, crash and burn." He leaned and kissed my cheek and walked away laughing. The dressing room was becoming crowded with friends and coworkers, early to rehearsals to hang out with James and I before anyone had to do real work.

I just received a text a few moments ago from the father of Gabe's friend, Gabe would be at the theater soon. I announced it to the group and Anna clapped excitedly and left the room. I turned to James with a questioning look. "We got Gabe a cake for his birthday, yeah I know it's a little early but today's a special day."

"You guys are too sweet to us, what did I do to deserve this?" I almost started to tear up but I realized how bad an idea that was, I would ruin my makeup.

I sat talking with everyone until I heard Gabe yell a hello from the doorway.

"Thanks Mr. Simms for bringing him here for me, I truly appreciate it." I told the tall man behind Gabe.

He waved his hand in a don't worry about it gesture and then shifted into a goodbye. "It was no problem, you two have fun tonight. I'm sure I'll see you guys again."

Gabe dumped his bag on the floor and walked to the mirror, "Wow Mama, you look great! James you did awesome!"

"Thanks love, now why don't you get dressed. Your suit is on the hook behind the door." Gabe left to get dressed and Anna came in with the cake, eleven candles burning bright on top.

Sitting it on the table everyone gathered around waiting for Gabe to come back in, and when he did everyone yelled a happy birthday and began singing to him. He smiled through it and after a moment of thinking he walked over to his cake and blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for G?" James smiled down at him.

Laughing Gabe yelled at him, "I can't tell you it wouldn't come true then!"

"That's true," I butted in, "Never share your wishes, we want them to come true James!"

Anna started cutting up the cake so everyone could have a piece before Gabe and I left. "You guys don't have to keep going! You need to get ready for your performance tonight!"

Everyone shook off my comment and kept celebrating, making sure to give Gabe a hug and that he got the largest piece of cake. Within a half an hour though, we were able to extract ourselves from the impromptu celebration in order to head to the show.

"Don't worry Gabe we'll see you at your actual party this weekend okay!" James hugged us goodbye and we made our way out of the building.

It was a nice night, not too cold so we left our jackets at home. The air was nice after being in the dressing room with so many people.

Holding Gabe's hand, I smiled down at him. He looked so handsome in his tux. I couldn't believe how old he was getting I feel like it was yesterday when I found out I was pregnant and here he was turning eleven in a few days. "You excited for tonight?"

He looked up at me, smiling in return. "I am! I have been since James told us about it! I told all my friends at school. I even listened to some of the songs on the radio at home."

I nodded, "It is a good musical, of course not like Phantom but it has its perks."

"Anything with Phantom is good enough for me!" He responded, I nodded. He had a point. He was so much like me before what happened. I still loved anything Phantom but it was with a bittersweet taste after everything that transpired. Much like the night I first went back in time, Gabe and I were dressed to the nines. We took inspiration from the vintage touch Love Never Dies had but not to a point that was overbearing. It added a little fun to going to the show.

Ten minutes later we were walking up to the booth and retrieving our tickets. We were then ushered to our seats. We were a tad early and the theater wasn't full yet. I reached into my small handbag and grabbed my phone in order to take a picture of me and Gabe waiting for the show to send to James and Sean.

Gabe was talking a mile a minute and I was soon just as excited as he was for the performance to begin. We had perfect seats in the upper centered balcony, and I was struck with a sense of déjà vu. I shook it off because we only had a few moments left and I turned my phone off and set it in my purse, setting it at my feet.

"Mom, Mom it's starting!" The lights had dimmed and a hush fell over the crowd. Once again I felt a sense of déjà vu as a wave of nausea rolled over me. The first notes of the Phantom's song poured over us, as if it was a warm breeze, and the feeling weakened slightly, allowing me to focus on the show. I let the lyrics wash over me and for the first part of the show was able to get absorbed in the story. While the story was weird at points, overall the music is what sold it.

We had a while before intermission so I quietly turned to Gabe, his face held the same discomfort. "Mama I don't feel so well." Why couldn't I go to a Phantom show without this happening, it was just freaky how the night was beginning to unfold.

"Just stay here and relax for a moment. It might just be excitement. I'll go get us some water for us." I got up and walked to concessions to grab some bottles. The longer I focused on my breathing, the better I felt. I figured I would go see how Gabe was doing and if needed we might go home.

I walked back to our seats and he was sitting there waiting for me. I handed over a water, and he smiled weakly back.

"You doing alright sweetie, you want to call it a night?" I didn't want to force him to leave but if it was what he wanted then I would gladly let him go home early.

"No I want to see the whole show, I want to know what happens with Meg. It's strange and I want to know the end." I nodded, and we settled into our seats to keep watching.

The uncomfortable feeling never fully left, but if I kept my mind on the show then I could ignore it enough. I kept glancing at Gabe though to make sure he felt okay but he seemed to be engrossed in the play.

We were reaching the point in which Gustave is with Phantom as he sings "The Beauty Underneath" and I was happy that nothing had happened to us yet. I was on edge, yet I was able to settle and watch the story play out. But ti was too late when I realized that while the Phantom was singing his song, Gabe had stood up to get a closer look by leaning over the balcony. The moment when he became unbalanced I flew out of my seat to grab him, but the momentum of his fall made it so that instead of just him falling off the balcony, I fell with him.

And in a repeat of what happened to me before, I felt the rush in the pit of my stomach. And while still holding Gabe everything went black.

 **A/N: Okay so, hopefully you enjoyed the new chapters. They were a joy to write, that being said please excuse any errors. These are extremely unbetaed. We'll be meeting up with Erik soon as well I'm sure everyone is waiting for that moment. Let me know what you think! Love to hear what you have to say.**


	4. What's Behind Its Gates

**A/N: I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who's still reading this story, I wish I could stay on top of it more but life man. Anyway again let me know what you think, how's this going to pan out? Have you seen LND? I want to hear ALL your thoughts. We are going to meet up with Erik soon which will be exciting! I've been waiting too haha. (I apologize for all errors what can I say I tried.)**

The monotone sound of waves was the first thing I processed when I woke up. Panic shot through me, and I sat up looking for Gabe. Seeing him spread out beside me caused the panic to disappear, he was alright that was the most important thing right now. I sat there letting him sleep while I took in our surroundings. A dark ocean spread out before us, the waves continuously hit the shore a few feet away from us and I was relieved that it didn't reach our spot. Stars filled the night sky and the only light I had was coming from an almost full moon above us.

We could be at any coast, there were tons of beaches. I stood up and stretched my aching body. The pull of muscles comforting in knowing that this was not in fact a dream and somehow, we were transported to a beach. I couldn't tell when we were, but history repeated itself I just knew it. Somehow Gabe and I had returned to the past, but I could feel in my gut that it wasn't France or anywhere near Paris. I couldn't explain quite know how I knew this but it felt right.

I spun around, awkwardly once I remembered I was still in heels and they had sunk into the sand. I bent down and took them off, then looked up before me. There was a pier filled with attractions, small buildings, tents, shacks, and a looming monstrosity of an attraction whose sign was visible even unlit in the dark. If what happened before when I went back in time happened now, then logically I would be in the setting of Phantom. But seeing the pier, being near the beach made it so that there was only one place we could be: Coney Island. We ended up where Love Never Dies took place. I could feel a full-blown migraine forming, why would we be here? I didn't ask to come here, coming back to the past was not something that I thought would happen to me again and I accepted that. But I knew what we should do, knowing where we were helped in deciding my plan. The first step though was getting Gabe up.

Taking a deep breath and I kneeled down next to Gabe to wake him up, laying my hand on his shoulder I shook him softly. "Sweetie it's time to wake up we have some things we need to do." He rolled over onto his side mumbling, but with a little more prodding he was sitting up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Fine I'm awak-," he stopped talking when he noticed his surroundings. "Why are we at the beach? We were just at the theater. We are still in our fancy clothes! Mom what's happening?!"

"Gabe don't worry, it will be alright. I will tell you everything once I figure out some more about this. But this isn't a bad thing, I know what to do. I just need you to follow and stay by me while we go to where we need to. WE can't get separated especially right now. We were at the theater earlier, and we are still in New York. That's all you need to focus on. Anything that happens from this moment on will sound weird and you'll have questions." He didn't answer me right away, but after a few moments he just nodded.

"Okay, but you need to tell me everything. I mean everything." He stood up and brushed the sand off his pants. "So where are we going?"

I pulled him into a hug, I couldn't put into words how much I loved him in that moment. He was everything I wished I could be and I needed to center myself because whatever happened next would not only affect me but it would also affect him. "We are going to go see an old friend of mine. She should be able to help." I took a deep breath and let him go, "Let's go."

We turned and started walking towards Phantasma, the large attraction I knew would hold old friends who hopefully would be willing to help. It was a chance I had to be willing to take and I was going to do it. While I remember everything that happened in the story up until we fell, I never got to the end and that was eating away at me. I know that the story never gets everything correct but I had a feeling I should have known what happened at the end of Love Never Dies. All I knew was that Madame Giry should be able to help us out and I was banking on that small support.

The walk wasn't long and we made it to the entrance to Phantasma pretty quickly. Gabe made a surprised noise beside me and I grabbed his hand. "I know sweetie, I promise I'll explain."

We walked through the entrance and as I looked around it was easy to see the whole place was deserted. I decided we would just wander around until someone saw us. The place was rather large and I'm sure we'd run into somebody who worked there. It must have been about twenty minutes and we still didn't find anyone. Looking for a place to sit, Gabe and I sat down and leaned back. "I'm sure someone will be around soon, there has to be people who work here who get up early."

I couldn't really tell you how long we sat there, Gabe had fallen asleep again leaning on me and I must have dozed off as well because the sound of male voices woke me up. There were two different voices and one was oddly familiar. "I'm just saying I don't know why we have to do all this stuff just for a singer, we always have singers, what's so special about this one? That she's French I mean aren't all of them?"

"This is an old friend though," the man with the familiar voice answered. "We just have to welcome her a little more warmly."

I stood up, waking Gabe as I did so and he stretched while I waited for the men to get closer. When they came into view I waved my arms, "Hello, could you help us?" One of the men stopped and looked over to us and then swiftly made his way over to us.

"Lorraine? Is that you?" At first I didn't recognize who it was but once he was almost in front of us, I could see the familiar blue grey eyes, it was Louis. A flood of emotions went through me, anger mostly, but I could feel the slight bit of attraction at seeing his face go through me as well. I forgot how good looking he was. I shook myself out of those thoughts, I had to stay focused.

"Louis, this is quite the surprise. I did not expect to see you here." I honestly didn't even think I would see him again, and it was a little surprising. I didn't know how I truly felt about him, he tried so hard to keep me away from Erik and with him. I know he meant well but he never went about it the right way and now seeing him before me I could tell he remembered everything as well.

"What are you doing here, we all thought you were gone. That we'd never see you again." He pulled me into a hug and all I could do was awkwardly pat him on the back. "We all thought you were dead, the fire was so intense no one thought you made it out. Everyone just assumed the worst."

"Well I got out, I went home. I didn't know what else to do." That wasn't totally a lie. "I came here looking for Madame Giry, I know it's been awhile but I need to talk to her. She's here right?" I could feel Gabe staring into the back of my head after mentioning Giry, he knew the name as if she were family. He's watched Phantom enough to recognize the name.

Louis nodded, "Of course I will take you to her now." He turned to the other man who was still standing back away from us. "Go ahead Stan I'll meet you there." With one look back at me he started walking off in a different direction.

I reached behind me and grabbed Gabe's hand and then took off to follow Louis. He was confidently walking to in the opposite direction and I knew without him I would have been helplessly lost. It wasn't far from where Gabe and I waited, and when Louis got there he stopped and waited for us. "This is Giry's home, do you need me to stay here with you cherie?"

"No thank you Louis, you are far too kind but we'll be just fine." He finally processed Gabe being next to me and took a double take.

"Why forgive me, I got sidetracked." He stuck his hand out to shake Gabe's smaller one, "Hello young man, my name is Louis. Who might you be?"

"I'm Gabe, she's my mom." He shook Louis' hand and then added, "How do you know her?"

"I'm an old friend of your mother's, we used to dance together a long time ago." As he went to continue I shook my head, "And as much as I would love to keep talking I need to get to work. I shall see you both around hopefully." He started walking away, turning back with a small wave.

"I don't like him very much. He seems like a jerk."

Laughing I couldn't help but nod, "Yeah he can be odd sometimes but ultimately he thinks he means well." Smoothing my dress, I turned and then knocked on the door. A few seconds passed and nothing happened so I knocked again. The muffled sound of footsteps began to come to the door and finally it opened.

Madame Giry had barely changed, only a few more wrinkles confirming the passage of time. "Well this is unexpected. Pleasant, but unexpected. Hello Lorraine." Her hair was still down around her shoulders so I knew I interrupted her from getting ready. Turning to Gabe she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "And who may this be?"

I knew she was taking in the features I knew so well, the dark hair and green eyes. "This is Gabriel, we all call him Gabe. He's my son."


	5. Are You Ready to Begin

**A/N: I was on a roll so I figured I'd update again. Don't worry Erik is coming. I'm just waiting for the best most beautiful moment to do so. He deserves all of my focus and an entire chapter and not the end of one. I just want the best for him. Keep those comments coming I truly appreciate every one! (Again any mistakes are just happy accidents.)**

After a slight hesitation, she opened the door further, "Well come in, both of you." She walked us to the living room and motioned for us towards a seat. We all settled in before she spoke again, "We all thought you were dead. No note, no body, and the fire so out of control we knew there was no way you made it out alive. We had assumed you had perished. But seeing you as healthy as I remember and with a child no less is not how I thought I'd see you again that is for certain."

"Madame Giry, I owe you a proper explanation I just don't know where to start." She raised a slim hand up to stop me.

"Do not worry Er-," I coughed and slightly shook my head. Glancing at Gabe, who luckily only had eyes for Giry. "Well he told me what I needed to know. So it is safe to say that you went back home?"

I nodded, "Yes, even though I had no say. I truly have no clue as to how I got here again. And here is…? It's been awhile since I was first here correct?"

"You are in New York City, and it's 1907. It has been quite some time since you were last here. You have been missed by many. And I can clearly see things are vastly different than last I saw you."

"Things are a little different, yes." I leaned towards Gabe, smiling. "Gabe here is the greatest thing to happen to me. He's eleven, his birthday was yesterday."

"Hello Gabe, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am an old friend of your mother's." Her smile was kind and she was sincere in her welcome, I was secretly relieved I was scared to see what her response would be to Gabe and it was positive.

"Nice to meet you Madame Giry," he almost smiled but it was east to see he was overwhelmed. It was expected.

"Well, Giry I know this is sudden and not how we would ever expect this reunion to go. And I'm always coming to you for help but is there any way we could stay with you until I figure everything out. I need to talk to some people and I need time. I could find a job, I can clean and cook if I need to. I've been performing since I've been gone whatever I could do I'll do it." I stopped because I knew I would just keep rambling.

"Of course Lorraine, you were always like a daughter to me. You and Meg were close. You and Gabe are welcome here until you figure things out." She smiled at us both, then got up. "I need to go to rehearsal this morning, but I shall not be out long. You are free to use our wash room and I'm sure I have some clothes you can borrow Lorraine. As for Gabe, I'm sorry to say, I don't have anything he could wear."

"It is alright he can wear what he is now until I get clothes for him. Also how is Meg, is she here?" I truly wanted to know, she was my best friend while I was with her and I hoped she was doing well.

"Swimming, she goes out early every morning. She'll be home later as well, she's going to be at rehearsal. We have a visitor coming tomorrow and we need to get ready. I'll leave you to it and I'll see you both later."

I turned to Gabe, who remained uncharacteristically quiet the entirety of the conversation. "We are going to get cleaned up and then we are going to have the talk I should have had with you quite a while ago. Just wait here for a minute I'll clean up really quick then you can go."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

After cleaning up and trying to get my thoughts in order, I waited for Gabe to finish cleaning up as well. I found a dress that I could borrow in Giry's spare room and while it was a little short, it would work. I had to take this time alone to settle myself, it's not like this was the first time I was transported back in time against my will. Only now it was again a different time and a somewhat different place. It was Gabe I was worried about this was all new to him.

I moved to the living room and walked around the open space. Giry had already left and I just needed to wait for her to get back, all she asked was that we stay inside for now and I was just fine with that. There was one person I wanted to see so desperately that it felt like a part of me was missing, but I couldn't do that yet. It was too hard, and I had to focus on Gabe right now he needed me more.

It wasn't long until the door upstairs opened and Gabe came down. He was wearing the shirt and pants he was before and just left the jacket behind which was fine, he didn't need it. Those clothes would work for now.

"Hey sweetie, you feel okay?" He nodded. "Do you want anything to eat I can get you something, I'm sure there's food in the kitchen."

"Not right now, I want you to tell me everything that's happening. I want to now." He sat on the couch and waited for me to join him.

I sat down on the couch and made myself comfortable, settling back and then bringing him with me so that we were relaxed next to each other. "Okay I'll tell you everything, even though it will all sound as if I'm making most of it up." I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and took a deep breath. "You know how the first time I saw Phantom live was on my 17th birthday, well it was that birthday that changed everything. I got tickets to see the show a few days after and Destiny and Dylan, my then boyfriend, were going with me to see it. You remember Destiny right?" He nodded. "Well we were getting ready and everything was going as planned until Destiny brought out the cake we forgot to use on my birthday."

"Why are you telling me about your birthday, what does that have to do with us being here?"

"You'll see sweetie, I promise it all connects. So she brought out the cake and I made a wish. I wanted to be with Dylan, and at the time I was young and I thought I would be with him forever. I wished for the greatest love possible. It made sense at the time I thought he was all I needed. As the night went on though I began to get nauseous and started feeling sick. I made it through the first act and at intermission I got a break and some air and thought I could make it. I wanted to see the whole show and I wasn't going to stop just because I was a little woozy. I went back to the show and got into the story again. When Point of No Return started it was as if a spell was cast and I was so absorbed in the song that when the chandelier fell, I lost balance and fell over the balcony. I didn't even know I was out of my seat." I stopped and let him take that in and then continued.

"When I woke up I was most definitely not in the same theater I was in before. I found out I was in the Opera Populaire and I was surrounded by people that I didn't know. I was quickly introduced to Madame Giry, Meg and Christine." At the mention of Meg and Christine, Gabe interrupted me.

"Meg and Christine, like in the show? You know them?" His eyes were wide open in shock.

"Yes I know them both, Meg more than Christine, but we were all dancers at the opera house. Meg was my best friend and Christine was always with Raoul so I only got to see her a little bit. But they were both beautiful and you would have loved them, especially Meg. But again, I was then surrounded not by strangers at the opera house, but people who I believed were fictional. Yet it was very real and I had to accustom myself to the idea that this was where I was going to be for as long as fate allowed." I paused to take a moment, I never told anyone this story and it was a relief.

"So Mom, you were in the past? You were at the opera house in the movie? How is that even possible!?" Gabe was just as confused about it as I first was.

"I don't know. It was like the musical, a little less singing and there were more people there. I got to explore the city of Paris and so I figured it had to be real." I shrugged.

"You met Madame Giry and Meg and Christine, does that mean you met the Phantom too!?" He lit up, the Phantom was his favorite character.

I knew we would get to Erik but I wasn't really ready to talk about him, I promised though so I kept talking. "I did, I met the Phantom. Once I found out where and when I was, I got a spot dancing and I even tried singing, I didn't sing for long. I performance one night. But Christine deserved it much more. But one day I found a red rose with a black ribbon and I was immediately aware of who would have left it for me. I was excited that this was how things were playing out. I wanted to meet the Phantom but I didn't want to seek him out. I kept to hanging out with the other dancers and I became friends with some of them. Louis was one of them. He was very nice and charming and I even went out on a date with him." Gabe's nose wrinkled with disgust.

"I know he's not the greatest but he was nice to me and I appreciated that at the time and remember I was young so it was a nice distraction. But it didn't last, especially once I met Erik. Please call him Erik, calling him the Phantom just doesn't feel right. He showed himself to me one night and it was the start of something wonderful, it was emotional but it was beautiful. It was sudden and intense but I fell in love with Erik, and him me."

"You FELL IN LOVE WITH THE PHANTOM?!" Gabe yelled, I could tell he couldn't believe it.

"I know it's a lot, but yes me and Erik fell in love. He was everything I could have asked for and it's something I could never forget. It wasn't easy or perfect but we wanted to be together, he even wrote an opera that I would perform in for him. _Don Juan Triumphant._ Everything was going alright until the night of the show, he and I were performing and then the chandelier fell and despite not wanting to I blacked out."

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks against my will, "When I woke up I was back in the theater in New York, it was months later and I was a mess. They somehow knew who I was and got ahold of my family. I couldn't speak English when I first returned they had to get a translator to figure out what I was telling them. I came up with a story and how most of what happened I couldn't remember. There was no way I could tell them the truth they would have thought I was crazy."

"What happened next Mama?" Gabe grabbed one of my hands and held it.

"Well I went home and finished school as fast as I could. I wanted to move to NYC to become a performer, I had practiced at the opera house and I wanted to continue doing what I loved. It was a couple weeks after returning home that I found out I was pregnant. I knew I couldn't tell anyone so I finished school and moved to NYC. If I told my family they wouldn't have wanted me to keep the baby so I left. I didn't want that pressure from them, they didn't know the truth. They know about you obviously but they still don't know the full truth."

"Gabe this has been my secret for over the past eleven years. I haven't told anyone and I've wanted to tell you for the longest time but I never felt as if it was the right moment. I never told James or Sean either as much as I wanted to."

"I can't believe you never told me. I would have wanted to know." Gabe looked away for a moment. "But that's okay Mom you told me now."

"I still need to tell you one more thing, I'm sure you were curious after I brought it up but Gabe, you deserve 100% of the truth. Sweetie, Erik, he's your father."

"That's why you never told me anything about my dad. Because my dad is the Phantom." He looked up at me.

"Yes, I know that this is tough, but that's everything. I've always wanted what was best for you and I knew that you would never meet Erik so it was easier just not to tell you. But now that we're here that may change and I want you to know. I'm going to figure things out while we're here. For us, I will make sure we're okay."

He leaned in and gave me a hug, "Thanks Mom. Love you."

Wrapping my arms around him, I took a second to just relax against him. The moment lasted until our stomachs rumbled and we went into the kitchen to grab something to eat and continue to talk. That was until the sound of the front door opening interrupted us.


	6. I Dream That You Are There

**A/N: Hope this finds everyone well, I finally got some time to fix up this chapter. As before this chapter is only betaed by me, so yeah remember no mistakes just happy accidents. Let me know your thoughts, what do you think will happen? Love hearing from everyone, have a great weekend/holiday! :)**

 ***Erik POV***

Candlelight illuminated the room as we lay facing each other under a thin blanket. She held one of my hands in hers, playing with my fingers. A faint smile on her lips. The silence was comfortable and there was no need to force conversation, but the look on her face made me want to break the stillness. "What are you thinking about?"

She took a moment to respond but then her smile deepened. "I'm thinking about how amazing it is to be here with you. Right now. Nothing to worry about, no responsibilities. We can just be." She laughed then, and kept playing with my fingers. "I love your hands. These hands create the most beautiful music, and I get to feel them against mine."

"I can think of more beautiful music they have created, all coming from your lovely lips." Her face flushed a brilliant red and she buried her face in my neck. "Although why you are obsessed with my hands still doesn't quite make sense to me. You are ridiculous."

She pulled back slightly and looked down at our hands then back up to me, "It's not just your hands. But you don't believe me, and that is okay. It takes a little bit of work but you always come around. You only need a little persuasion."

Looking down at her, I could see every eyelash framing her dark eyes and the freckles dusted across her nose and cheeks. She wasn't looking at me with fear or disgust and I realized again how lucky I was that she was here with me. She was everything I didn't know I needed until she found me. "You do not need to persuade me, I trust you."

The resulting smile my comment received was blinding, and she buried her face in my neck again and draped her arm over my shoulder. "You are the ridiculous one."

I wrapped my arms around her and we shifted, resulting in her laying more on me than on the bed. The warmth of her body soothing.

"Erik, can it always be like this?" She was so close her lips brushed against my skin, shifting from soothing to something far warmer. I do not think I will ever get used to the feel of her near me, as comfortable and normal as she made being together.

"If that is what you wish." Then instead of replying, she placed a kiss against my neck, then another slowly moving higher to meet my lips. When her lips finally met mine, I tightened my arms around her tp pull her flush against me. The moan that came from her lips was music I would never tire of, and I would all in my power to hear it as often as I could. I drew my hands from her back, tracing her waist and feeling her shiver against me. The kiss deepened and became hurried. No matter how often we were together, it always felt new and exciting.

The loud slam of a door startled me up from the desk and out of my dream. Glancing at the clock it was much earlier than it had any right being. Looking to see who interrupted my sleep, Meg stood before me. Her hair still wet from her morning swim. "Monsieur, good morning. Sorry to disturb you but tomorrow is the big day. Everything is ready and we are practicing most of today to ensure our routine is perfect. I stopped by to make sure you were doing alright."

"Yes, yes of course. I'm quite alright. Everything sounds like it's going as planned. I'll try to check in on rehearsal later. You get going. I'm sure your mother will be waiting for you." She hesitated but then nodded and left the room.

Meg was kind. Ever since that night of the fire at the opera house, the Girys were all who stayed to help me get to where I am now. They smuggled me to New York and without their help Phantasma wouldn't be what is was today. While everyone here knew me as Mister Y, Meg and Madame Giry knew who I truly was. They still looked after me and I them, we had become a rather odd team. I know I wasn't the easiest to help either after losing Lorraine. I didn't know what to do once she left and with plenty of time I was able to accept what happened. I cannot say that I was happy about it, but I had to keep going on.

Even though as small part of me remained hopeful that one day Lorraine would return, I couldn't let that consume me as it has before. It was the dreams I couldn't stop. I was fine during waking hours. Yet once sleep finally came I was able to be with her, my dreams showing me over and over again what I desired most.

Settling down at the bench in front of my organ, I began to try to add finishing touches to the aria that Christine would sing when she visited us for a few days. She'd be visiting from France, bringing Raoul and their son. Giry wanted them to come and who was I to say no?

Hours slipped away unnoticed and a knock at my door drew me from my thoughts. Another glance at the time showed it was late evening already. It was a blessing to get so lost in music sometimes, I allowed time to bleed away. "Come in," I waited for the visitor to enter.

"Good evening," Madame Giry closed the door behind her. "I have news." She looked shaken, which meant very little about her physical appearance, but one could sense her unease.

"Meg already told me about rehearsal and how well they're going. Christine will be pleased. She does not need all the fancy trivialities, she's coming to see you and Meg. You don't need to be so uneasy." I moved to my desk and poured her a strong drink.

"No this is vastly more important than rehearsal." She hesitated, so I handed her the tumbler.

"Go on, if you are this upset just tell me. Do not worry. It cannot be that bad." She sat down at one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"Well, it's about Lorraine." My body tensed in response, but she continued. "She's back. She is here at Phantasma. She has returned."

I was out of my seat and leaving the office behind me before she could even say anything else.


	7. Still I Ache Deep in My Core

**A/N: I'm on a roll and I'm trying to keep it going. Thanks for the support and everything they're keeping me going. Keep your thoughts coming, I truly appreciate each one of them! Also, any mistakes are all my own, maybe I followed in Lorraine's shoes and drank too much wine. Enjoy!**

The door opening interrupted our conversation. I quickly looked out the small window made me realize we'd been talking for longer than I thought. I wasn't able to see who our visitor was and my stomach knotted. I don't think I was ready for it to be Erik, and besides he didn't know we were here anyway. I looked up as they entered the room and relief and excitement took over my mind.

"Meg! Look at you!" I got up and made my way to her in the doorway, pulling her into a hug. She was still wearing her clothes from rehearsal and I hope she didn't hurry here.

"Mama told me you were here, but I had to see for myself. You have been gone for so long, why did you leave us?!" She pulled away, tears in her eyes.

"Meg, I didn't know what else to do! I felt so lost that I went back home. It was stupid and I hate that it happened that way, the fire did a lot of damage to more than just the opera house. But I am back here now, that's all that matters. Oh, and Meg, I want you to meet someone." I turned to Gabe who was still sitting quietly at the table. "This is Gabe, my son."

Once again, I saw the flare of recognition as she took in his features. "Bonjour, Gabe. It's nice to meet you dear."

"Hello Miss Giry." He said, voice turning quiet with shyness. "You know my mom?"

"Yes, we were dancers at the opera house. She was a very good friend of mine." Meg smiled, "Lorraine he is such a looker and so polite. I cannot get over how much he looks like you."

"Thank you, but I can only take half the credit for how handsome he turned out." I laughed, and turned the conversation back on her. "Well rehearsals are going good? I heard someone is visiting tomorrow, who is it? Have I heard of them before?"

"Rehearsals are going great, we have performances multiple times a week, mostly weekends so the only thing new is another song. You'll have to come watch while you are here. And luckily, you've returned at the perfect time. Christine and Raoul are our visitors. Christine is going to sing the new song, and she brought Raoul and her son Gustave with them."

"Christine has a son! That's amazing, that means Gabe will have someone to spend time with other than us! And I have missed you and Christine so much while I've been gone, I wouldn't miss your performance for the world." I could feel the smile on my face, being with Meg reminded me of the great times we spent together so long ago.

We moved back to the table, continuing to catch up with each other. The sky grew darker and we realized we needed to eat. We made dinner for the three of us, I said something about waiting for Giry but she never returned.

Meg assured us it was normal for her to be out though, because she helped run Phantasma.

"Mom, I'm tired." I looked over at Gabe and saw the dark smudges under his eyes and how heavy he seemed to sit in his chair.

"Of course you are love, let's get you to sleep." I walked him to the spare room we'd be sharing while here at the Giry's home. Once he settled in, I pulled the blankets up to his shoulders.

"Good night. I know that today was a lot to take in and it can be overwhelming, but it'll all work out. I promise." Pressing a kiss to his forehead, I ran a comforting hand over his back getting up to leave.

"Good night mom." I heard him shift into a more comfortable position as I left the room walking back to Meg in the kitchen.

"Alright time for us girls to get caught up!" Meg smiled, "I got wine, let's talk. Some things shouldn't be discussed in front of children." She pulled two bottle from seemingly nowhere and motioned to follow her. We went up to her room a little further down the hall than the spare room. Closing the door behind her, she handed me a bottle smiling wickedly.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Quite a few bottles of wine later we were a noisy, giggling mess.

"Are you serious?! You're telling me that you and Louis went on a date!?" It wasn't that I cared, I just couldn't really see those two together.

"YES! It was so awkward we never talk about it!" She laughed, hands wrapped around her waist her laughter taking over her whole body.

I took a final drag out of the bottle and tried to keep myself from laughing too hard. I've missed spending time with Meg and now it was even easier now that we were older.

"What about you Lorraine, have you seen anyone?" Meg asked once her laughing fit lessened.

"I have had my few dates, but nothing serious. Although," I hesitated. I was only with Meg I could really say anything. "And I'm sure you know what I mean, but men can be very enthusiastic when they want to be." I raised an eyebrow to emphasis my point. The resulting laughter was so loud I worried it would wake Gabe.

We were having entirely too much fun, until she brought up the elephant in the room. "But what about Erik.?" She must have felt something change because she quickly followed up with, "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I understand."

"No, it's okay. I still have a hard time thinking about him. I haven't even really talked to anyone at home about him either. I couldn't bring myself to talk to anyone about him. I wanted to keep one thing just for me. And it may not have been the smartest thing to do but I had to. But it's hard, no one I've met has made me feel even close to how he did." I could feel the mood shift, so I changed the subject.

"Okay but now to the real question. And now this is purely for scientific purposes." She nodded as she waited for me to continue. "How much happened on this date with Louis?"

"Lorraine! A lady never tells!" She slapped me lightly. "How could you even ask that!?" I would have worried except for the fact that her laughter took all the heat out of her response.

"Well you know, I went on a date with him too. It didn't go far and I've always been curious about just how much that dancing ability helps him out." I couldn't keep it together and after the words left my mouth, and we began laughing the hardest we had all night.

"I have missed you Lorraine." She was sprawled out on her bed, out empty bottles surrounding us. We had calmed down to a companionable silence after that. But before I could respond, her light snores filled the room.

I got up off the chaise, letting her sleep. Standing up straight proved to be a little difficult, maybe we drank a little too much tonight. A little fresh air would help, I carefully made my way to Meg's door to the balcony outside her room. I tried to stay upright, but it took a little concentration. Okay so we definitely drank too much tonight.

I felt eyes on me as I made my way outside, and turning to look at Meg proved she was still sleeping. I shook my head brushing it off, I was getting paranoid.

Before opening the door I glanced at my reflection in the window. My cheeks were flushed from laughing and too much wine. I took a deep breath, I'd only been back for a day and I felt exhausted beyond belief. I would take a few minutes to breathe in some of the ocean air and then go to sleep. Tomorrow was a new day.

I opened the door, careful to let Meg sleep and stepped out into the night air. Immediately I sensed someone else was there with me.

I knew deep down in the core of my being that it was Erik. Turning towards the shadows I saw the bright white of his mask, and became rooted to the spot.

"Well fuck me sideways. Erik, it's you." My legs gave out under me, and I just needed to close my eyes for a second.


	8. Seizes Full Control

Instead of the hard ground I thought I would hit, I felt the warmth of a strong, solid body surround me. Arms supporting me as we moved to a seat on the balcony. I couldn't resist and burrowed towards the warmth. I could feel the sigh leave my lips. I hadn't felt this safe in a very long time if I was honest with myself. The lull that the warmth and contentment created almost took me under but then it all came to a halt when my mind caught up.

The illusion of comfort was broken so I slowly opened my eyes. I took in my surroundings; the cool night air, the stars reflecting on the windows to Meg's room, the warm body beneath my face as I was laying against his thigh; his hand was lightly resting on my shoulder and I could feel him tense beneath me.

I knew I couldn't just do nothing but lay against him, but I just wasn't ready for this moment to happen.

Okay, well that was an outright lie. I have been wanting this over the past ten years, but now it was real and Erik was actually next to me and it was almost too much to bare. I could feel my heart pounding; it was just I didn't know how to begin.

Taking a minute to mentally prepare myself, I stretched my limbs seeing what damage I did with my fall but was pleasantly surprised when nothing felt even a little sore. Unable to prolong the inevitable, I sat up from where I was propped against Erik. I still couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes. Not yet anyway.

His hand followed me as I sat up, now a light touch around my shoulders. I would say comforting if I wasn't in the middle of one of the biggest mental freak outs of my life. I took a steadying breath, thinking back to all the relaxation techniques I tried over the years. But none of them were ever made for a situation like this, no therapist had created a method for getting through seeing your lover, after over ten years apart, who happened to live in the past.

He leaned closer to me and I froze. This was something I never thought would happen again and wrapping my mind around it was difficult. My reaction made him stop as well, and then after a moment's hesitation, he pulled completely away. Standing up he strode across the small balcony and I instantly wanted him to come back. I already missed the warmth his body was providing.

I could feel the tears falling down my checks. I reached up and wiped them away, I didn't even realize I had started to cry. Someone had to break the silence and I knew it had to be me. If I didn't he would think I was rejecting him. I knew he was already thinking something along those lines. It might have been a long time since we were together but if anything would stay the same it would be his inability to know that I wanted him more than he could ever know.

"Erik," I stood up and made my way over to him. "My love." Seeing the tense line of his shoulders made me stop behind him.

 _Okay Lorraine, stop being a chicken shit. You're an adult, you can do this. So just do it, grow up woman._

"Seriously, this is a quite a lot to take in. Erik. Do you know how long I've wanted this exact meeting to happen? How long I've been wishing and praying for a way to come back to everything I was forced to leave behind. Going through every day, always one foot stuck in the past while trying to make it through another 24 hours." I stepped closer, and wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his back to keep from blabbering on. I breathed in deeply, the distinct masculine smell of him comforting me as I waited for him to say something.

He shifted his body so that he was turned towards me, able to look down at me. I finally looked up into his eyes and immediately felt warmth spread through my body. In the moments we stood there the years that kept us apart felt far shorter than they really were as we took in each other's presence.

The lights in Meg's room had almost gone out and what was left was the light the moon provided for us. Yet I could see he was done up in his prestine phantom get-up, white mask stark against his skin making him look tanner than he really was. His eyes shining in the dimness of our surroundings. Other than a few more lines around his eyes, he looked exactly as he did that night so long ago when he first revealed himself to me in my dressing room.

He opened his mouth to say something, stopped and smiled. Still I didn't say anything else I just waited for him. He raised his hands up and placed them on either side of my face, the gloves he wore were warm against my skin.

He laughed, although there was little humor in the noise. "How long you've waited? Do you honestly think you are alone in how you are feeling Lorraine? I thought you were smarter than that. I've had to carry on just the same. Trying to move forward but always, always waiting for you around each turn life threw at me. I know you didn't want to go, you had no say in you leaving. But it affected more than just you that's for damn sure, love. I have had to live on everyday thinking about you. Your touch, your voice, your scent, your smile, everything has haunted me about you. It became almost unbearable. So again I ask you, do you think you were alone in your feelings? Because the truth is you were not."

I couldn't reply, taking some time to let his words process. I knew I was crying, the emotion behind his speech deeply affecting me. His gloved hands shifted to wipe the tears off my face.

"Love. I didn't want to hurt you, making you cry was not my intent." His face fell as he spoke.

I smiled up at him, hoping it didn't look as forced as it felt. I wanted to comfort him. "Erik, you didn't hurt me. Just moved me. I couldn't be happier to be right here, before you. It is something we both, from what I am figuring out, never thought would happen."

Before he could say anything I continued, "But it has, and a lot of time has passed since we last saw each other. We are not the same people we were then. I am not the same girl that left you, time has changed me since we were together."

I pulled away from him, moving backwards towards the door to go back to the house. I almost wanted to go inside to stop this now before we said or did something we would regret. We were different people now, for all I knew he could be saying these things and have another woman waiting for him. He could just be saying these things because he knew it would be what I wanted to hear, the darkest part of mind wanted me to know. I turned away from him, stealing myself for whatever was to happen now.

"Please, Erik. Please think about this before we go on. All this time wasted being apart, why would-" I was interrupted by him moving quickly to me, pushing me until my back hit the wall behind us.

My heart pounded in my chest as he covered my body with his own. The cool brick behind me a heady contrast to the warm, muscular man before me. He bracketed his hands against the wall on either side of my face and before I could processs anything fully his lips were crashing down against mine.

My world narrowed down to nothing but him. He was overriding my ability to think, I couldn't focus on anything else. His firm body writhing against me, his lips leaving mine to leave a red hot trail down to my neck. His groan rumbling against my throat, a gasp leaving me without my consent.

I was burning up under his ministrations, my body waking up to the touch I had been missing for so long. Pulling him flush against me, my hands fisted into the back of his jacket. If anything this spurred him on, his kisses becoming deeper and almost forceful.

And it was driving me insane. Every little thrust, every shift of him against me was more than I could have wished for. "Lorraine." His voice, deepend with emotion, wrapped around me.

"Erik, please. Don't stop. I need it. I need you." He pulled back, his eyes meeting mine for a brief moment and I couldn't hold back.

I surged forward, kissing him with all I had. The slide of his tongue against mine made my knees tremble, the warmth spreading like fire throughout my body.

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours that we spent standing there wrapped around each other. And we would have continued had the doors next to us not flung open, pulling us from each other.

 **X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! So all of a sudden I had an insane rush of inspiration to write. So we all know that that means this chapter is super unbetaed and if there are any mistakes I'm very sorry. I just wanted to get this out to everyone who has been holding out for an update. I know I'm very sporatic with new chapters. Life is a crazy thing sometimes, hopefully the next chapter doesn't take as long as this one did and we continue my loves. I wanted this to be the emotional return Lorraine and Erik were destined for, but they are also in love and haven't seen each other in YEARS. I mean realistically would you be able to keep your hands off of Erik were you in her place? I know I sure as hell wouldn't. Any way hope you all enjoy this chapter it was a fun one to write, I know things were cut short but you know gotta keep us on our toes.**

 **And leave your comments please! I honestly get the biggest smile everytime I see a new review. It spurs me into these random bursts of chapters! I swear I read every one I get and if I could I would frame them for when I need inspo. Comments keep this story alive!**

 **Warm regards, Mrs. Butler121709 :D**


End file.
